Countdown
by Chibi-chan2468
Summary: songfic. ShunxDan
1. Prolgue: Killing Me Softly

Countdown

Sunday, October 02, 2011

9:53 PM

{ Prologue/Killing me softly }

Chibi-chan: Happy New Series!

Chibi-chan: So How does it feel to be I dunno in your twenties?

Shun: I don't know, you brought me here and poof now I'm thirteen again. -_-

Dan: aww, lighten up on the upside you've got your hair back...something to grip **;**D

Shun: -_-

Chibi-chan: Yeah, you're so pretty I wanna cry *tear falls*

Shun: -_-

Dan: Take It Off!

Chibi-chan: Yeah!

Shun: -_-

Chibi-chan**/**Dan: TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!

Shun: SHUT THE F*** UP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! *flips chair and leaves*

Chibi-chan came up with this by muting the first part of episode 15 of bakugan mechtanium surge and playing countdown over it (the song gets old after a while)

Disclaimer: I own nothing NOTHING _**n-o-t-h-i-n-g **_(*heartbreak*)

_Boy! _

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling _

_Still the one I need, I will always be with you _

_Oh, you got me open, don't ever let me go _

_Say it real loud if you fly _

_If you leave me you're out of your mind _

Dan walked Shun back down the path that led to his house enjoying the graceful way the smaller boy's hip swung as he walked.

"So shun when are you gonna let me borrow Skyress ?"

"In your dreams." Shun spat sarcastically turning to look into those hazel eyes.

"Good since your staying in my house dream Dan won't have to walk far." Dan said smiling cheekily expecting to get a smirk off those pale lips.

Shun smirked his eyes lingering at the place where his shirt rid up when he put his hands to his head. The walked a little further until they reached a house with a burgundy roof. Shun waited as Dan fiddled with his house keys inwardly blushing as the boy bent over to pick up his keys after he dropped them. Shun thoroughly amused by this cute show was taken back when the door finally swung open and a blue hair gremlin glomped Dan

"Hi Dan!"

Why did those words make Shun's face burn?

"Oh hi Runo."

Shun said hoping she would take a hint that she was being stupid. She didn't pay him any attention just capturing Dan's lips into a passionate kiss. Shun felt like he was about to cry or puke and he couldn't figure out why. Dan pulled away dazed even though he knew it was Runo all he could see was a beautifully pale face framed by jet black hair.

Chibi-chan says RxR, or else she'll cry


	2. 10

{ Chapter 1: My baby is a 10 }

Chibi-chan:*braids Shun's ponytail*

Chibi-chan: YOUR TURN DAN! : D

Dan: *sinks lower in chair*

Chibi-chan: *braids happily ever after*

Disclaimer: Chibi-chan owns nothing, but if she did Shun would take his shirt off at least once an episode, but sadly that isn't gonna happen. Chibi-chan still owns nothing.

That squeaky voice awakened him from his daze and he wriggled out of the scrawny embrace turning to see if his traveling companion was still there. Shun avoided Dan's gaze he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, he raised his hand to his mouth to hide a quavering mouth, maybe Dan didn't notice the tears about to fall.

"You alright Shun?" Dan said wondering if he was having the same delusion he did.

"Fine." Shun mumbled his voice crackling through his hand.

"O.K."

Dan drawled sarcastically, pulling Shun by his hand into the house. Shun surprised to be so comforted by this action blinking away his tears, he slid out of his shoes but didn't want to separate the connection he felt.

_There's ups and downs in this love_

_Got a lot to learn in this love_

Dan dragged the paler boy to a room on the second floor two doors down, surprised by how light and agreeable the boy was.

"Here's your room and mine is across the hall." Shun nodded leaning against the door.

"Oh and the bathroom is down the hall, it's getting dark so I imagine if you want to be up early it'd be best to sleep now." Dan said smiling goofily trying to fill the awkward silence.

Shun smirked and went into the room his hair flowing behind him, and leaving Dan to his thoughts. Shun slid down the door running his hands through the white carpet giggling to himself about how funny he must've looked, why should he care about Dan's love life. He got up and sat on the bed and immediately bust out giggling and crying at the same time. After a few minutes he wiped his eyes with his bag and decided to just sleep like that. Runo annoyed by the boy's quick departure had already decided to leave, but for Dan it was a whole different story. He stood hands crossed behind his back leaning against the wall opposite from Shun's room wanting to move but wondering if Shun would come out again. He laughed at himself for being so weird and left into the adjacent door, the weirdness was just beginning.

_**Chibi-chan's little note:**_

_**I know this isn't the best but Chibi shall try to do better.**_

Shun stripped down and laid flat on the bed covering his naked lower half staring at the ceiling till he fell asleep, dreaming happily.

_Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing _

_Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain _

_Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change _

_My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain _

_He saw himself sitting in a stool beside a dresser with a vanity mirror, biting his lip and swinging his legs apparently waiting for something. He checked out the room in front of him, the walls were peach he thought it was sort of girly maybe he was waiting for Alice. As he observed the rest of the room a brunette young man came from the door on the opposite wall, he didn't notice until the boy started to speak._

_"What do you think?" The boy's voice unusually sensual, he thought to himself it had something to do with the outfit._

_The boy was dressed in fitted red shorts with a yellow top that hung off his shoulder and had the signature " Ventus Vixen" with the same stamp on the left cheek of the shorts. _

_"You look beautiful in whatever" Shun said standing up leisurely and placing his arms around the brunette._

_"What would you rate me?" Dan said placing his face further into Shun's personal space. Shun couldn't seem to pry his eyes from the scene he wanted to wake up but his desire to know what happened next weighed against it._

_"You're a ten babe" Shun said squeezing him tighter his hands roaming lower._

_"As if I didn't know that" Dan said placing his lips on Shun's._

Shun woke up in cold sweats and found himself staring in those hazel eyes.

_I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time _

_All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time _

**{ Flashback }**

Dan walked out of his room holding up the up the burgundy towel around his waist glancing at the pale door behind him. Who knew Shun snored so loudly he thought, he walked into the bathroom, locked the door and hung his towel. He sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the faucet watching the cool cascade of blue fill up the tub trying to calm his nerves. After the tub was filled he turned off the faucet and slid in until he was at chin level with the water sighing deeply. He closed his eyes to think did he really want Runo and if not is his best friend really the best choice for-

Dan didn't finish the question in his head instead just getting up and letting out the tub he walked out of the bathroom leaving wet footsteps behind him. As he dried off the question kept blazing into his mind, _what were you gonna say, that's funny how stupid you must look to him, never he would never say yes_. He slipped into his red pajama pants and started to put his head through a yellow and orange tye-dye shirt when he heard a noise. Walking out of the room he traced the noise back to Shun's room placing his hand on the door knob he thought maybe he should wait maybe, maybe it was just him having a bad dream. _Shun doesn't need you, He's not a child that you can comfort with your effortless smile, He'll be fine __without__ you._ That's what scared him the most his smile had effort when he was with him he didn't want Shun to be fine on his own, maybe that was selfish but he wanted to be surrounded by that boy. He wanted to reach out and touch him admire him openly and most of all he wanted him to feel the same.

So he opened the door and found Shun turning endlessly on his bed and he kept mumbling the same thing over and over. But he couldn't stop staring at that skin he sat himself beside the bed and stared at that milky white skin it sparkled and was unbelievably beautiful. All of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed the goggles and snapped Dan out of his daze. His first reaction was to yell but the person who had seized his goggles was still sleeping, person in question had taken the goggles set them behind him and rolled onto them. Dan got up to wonder if he should just leave before he got up or if it was worth that much to try and maneuver the goggles from under him. He gently placed himself on the bed and moved his opposite leg over the still dreaming boy so he was hovering above him and started to move his hand under Shun's back. He was about to push him over when the boy's eyes snapped open.

**{ End Flashback }**

"Umm… Is this a Dream?" Shun asked under his breath but loud enough for Dan to hear.

"The best kind" Dan said before moving to straddle Shun's legs. Dan could see in his eyes shock mixed with some other emotion, he cupped the boy's cheek in his hand and kissed him.


End file.
